harry miller
by lulasfan
Summary: harry grows up in montana, 'petunia marrys someone else fic' R&R rating might go up writen before i could upload more to come no slash now complete. r
1. Chapter 1

a\n I don't own harry or its characters i do claim my ocs hope you like it

Harry Miller

Prologue

"Petunia will stop it"

"What?" she responded.

"If you would pay attention I wouldn't have to repeat myself." Her sister answered a hint of humor in her bright green eyes. Witches eyes.

"So what, it doesn't really matter if I'm here or not" her long face turn into a frown.

"Yes it does, he wants to meet you, and James is trying to improve relations."

"What did you tell him" she asked recoiling in horror.

"Only that you're my sister, and your boyfriends an ass" lilies' face seemed to flash from anger to annoyance.

"Let's get it over with"

Petunia pushed her way into the pub. It wasn't hard to find her table James Potter seemed to stick out in any crowd, of course the men she was with was just as odd. Where other men (and women) wore long flowing, dresses? he wore a polo shirt, slacks and of all things, a strange wide brimmed hat. Petunia and the (newlywed) Potters on the other hand wore standard casual ware. When James and 'the stranger' stood she noticed two more things; one that, while he never win an award, he was quite good looking. Two was the biggest belt buckle she'd ever seen.

"Yellow." The man in the hat called out

Petunia look around "what's yellow"

"Nothing just saying hi." Color seemed to flood his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, Petunia Evans, Jonathon Miller, Nat this is my sister Tuni."

"Pleasure." Petunia relied not taking her eyes off this weird man before her.

"Yup" every thing he said and did was odd, even more so than the Potters, at least they were British.

"I'm sorry, where are you from?" the question slipped out before she had time to stop it.

Instead of being angry or insulted he, smiled.

"Oh don't worry, I get it lot. I'm originally from a place called Bozeman, Montana. It's in the U.S. but for now I live in London."

"Oh"

"Yes, he was just telling me of, what did you call it, the Bobcat\Grizzly game?"

"Yup, going to miss it this year."

"What do they play" interjected Lily

Much to the ladies surprise he simply replied "Football."

"What?"

Nat's grin grew, "yup, brooms never were practical. Too visible, you see. People have a tendency to look up, so a horse or a truck is better for not being noticed. Coarse that means that broom sports never got off the ground. Plus 9 times out of 10 the next place over is muggle. People mind their own business, but no use getting people hurt.

James looked over and asked, "Nat what's this thing I hear about, called Rodeo?

The grin grew from ear to ear "well that's different. You see, back in the open range days, the only way to get all your stock to market was to comb 'em out of the coolies. After the winter of 1886 that changed, but boys will be boys. So they turn the roundup into a computation. Not sure were bull ridding comes from, drunken bet, maybe."

"Bull riding." Petunia stared at him eyes wide open and filled with humor.

"Yup, that's muggles for you"

"That's the muggles?" Petunia's voice carried throughout the pub. "There is no way they do that, you, you, bloody yank!"

"I'm not a yank." The statement seemed to cut the very air.

"I'm sorry" Lily leaned in, "but why not."

"My family fought for the south. Then the survivors moved out west." He finished with the clear understanding that the subject was closed.

Petunia was the first to recover. "So, why are you in London then?" why was the air so thick?

"I'm the liaison between the Ministry and the department. See from 1863 on the U.S. government has had a small, unofficial, group of wizards who enforce the law in the Wizarding World. They operate under the wizard's bill of rights."

"Err, what?" this came from James.

"It's just like the normal bill, but with extras, like; the right to carry a wand, right to call a muggle to the stand while they still know what they saw. Things like that."

An uncomfortable silence settled over the table.

"So Petunia, Lily tells me that you're in collage." Nat was looking for a way turn the conversation away from himself.

"Yes, it's quite enjoyable"

"Meaning that she almost has a husband"

"Lily, it's not like that."

"Yes it is, you want to find your self someone 'normal' that will take care of you"

"I know you don't like him but…"

"He's an ass" this came from James.

"Look I need to get back"

"Tuni, don't go we were having fun"

Nat stood up "look, I have an early morning tomorrow; I'll walk you to bus stop."

"All right, but no funny business"

Nat was sure she hated him, but no matter, he would see her to the bus and go home.

When they arrived at the stop Petunia came to a quick halt.

"Vernon what are you doing here" she asked a plump and unfriendly man.

"Looking for you" was his reply, for some reason this made Nat uncomfortable.

"What's going on here?"

"Vernon this is Na…Jonathan, he was walking me to the stop" she seemed to plead with the man not to take it out of context.

Nat, being Nat, said the wrong thing. "I was meeting Miss Evans sister and she came along."

"Oh, is that all" Nat didn't like the glint in this mans eye. "Well come on dear, I'll walk you home."

With that the three parted. Nat decided that a walk would do him good.

The next day he found her in the makeup isle. He was going to apologize for the whole mess when he saw the bruise. He had seen and heard all of it before. She finally told him the truth. In the end she was trying to find someone so normal that Vernon was her only choice. He finally got her in a program for abused girlfriends. After she stood up to him Vernon simply left.

A year pasted and it was time for Nat to go home to his normal job; that is raising hippogriffs. Missus Petunia Miller was on the ship with him. It was a great honeymoon.


	2. Chapter 2

a\n I don't own harry or its characters i do claim my ocs hope you like it

harry miller

Chp1 2 years later

Nat looked at the man in front of him. Tuni hadn't stopped crying since she had heard the news.

"What did you say professor?"

"The potters are dead."

"I know that, I want to know how."

"Voldemort."

"That's not a good answer, and you know it."

"All I'm asking is that you take the boy in for a time. We need to contact his godfather. And…"

"And what?"

"We need to know if Sirius had anything to do with this."

"And if he did?"

"Then the boy will be staying here."

Both men looked over to Tuni; it was the first thing she had said after hearing the news.

"You heard my wife, he can stay until you find Harry's godfather, and if you can't find him or it turns out he was apart of it, then he can stay here."

"Nat, dear, what about his schooling?"

"He has a place at Hogwarts" the professor said, a little too quickly for comfort.

Nat turned on the man, "If he wants to go, then he will. until then he go to school here, when he's old enough well talk with him about it"

Tuni looked down on her sleeping nephew; then got up, pushed her hair back, and took him into the nursery and laid him into the crib she was getting ready for her children. They would be twins. She would raise him to be their brother, to love and protect them. And one day she would see him become a great man.

"There is one more thing professor, when it comes time will my children be aloud into Hogwarts, I know it sounds odd but" Nat hesitated not knowing what to say. "If harry lives here, I will raise him as if he was my own son. That is he won't know my kids as his cousins, but brothers and sisters. It would be a shame if I had to separate them, if its possible for them."

"I will see what I can do, but their might be problems…" he tailed off, lost in thought.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore, I hope that the trip back to England is pleasant."

So with that Harry Potter, known to every one in the small town of Helena, Montana Harry 'Scarface' Miller grew up with friends, family, and two younger siblings that he would do any thing for.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry miller

Chap2 10 years later Helena MT

She walked quickly, only stopping to check the road signs. Dressed in an old cloak, heals and a suit she looked quite out of place.

Her first thought as she stood trying to figure out just where she was, 'I'm too old for this.'

Indeed she looked to be around sixty yet was as quick on her feet as any teen.

As she stood there, looking up at the signs an old 4x4 pulled up behind her.

"Hey lady you need a ride"

She whipped around; seeing a young girl sitting on the handlebars, she looked to be around 9. The young girl repeated her question

"Do you need I ride."

"Oh yes, I'm looking for number"

"What family" the girl interrupted

"Excuse me"

"It'll be faster if you tell me who you want see"

"Shut it Bryn" the boy at the wheel shot his arms out covering her mouth, he removed his hands as she tried, playfully, to bite him

"You shut up first, Pat."

"Miss, hop on, we'll get you there."

"Thank you, I'm looking for the Miller residence."

"Witch one" this from the boy, Pat.

Jonathon and Petunia" she was not expecting what happened next.

"Ah shit" both children cried out

Needless to say she was quite take aback

Pat was the first to respond "that's our place. We just got away to go fishing."

"It's our brother's birthday," replied Bryn "mom wanted use out of the house. So, we're going to fish the cosway. If you want you come with us. We'll get you home tonight.

Hearing what the children said she did what is generally known as a double take.

Pat was tall for his age, but he seemed to carry most of his slight weight in his shoulders. His wavy light brown hair poked out from under his flat brimmed hat. Bryn was just as tall but carried her weight in her hips. Her neat golden ponytail fell out of her ball cap. Their hazel eyes seem to gleam with humor.

"So what do you say" this was from Bryn.

The strange, to the kids, lady looked at them again

"What are you going, young man" she asked with surprising firmness.

"The cosway, it's a bridge on the lake, everyone fishes there. But it's getting late, so let's go already."

The stranger sat behind the young driver with his sister? On the back end, facing backwards.

On the way to the cosway Bryn asked "hey lady, ya got a name"

"Yes, I am Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"Sorry"

"What for my dear?"

"For calling' yah 'lady'" after a minute she asked can "I call yah Minnie"

"For today, yes" the newly name Minnie replied "but"

"But what" Bryn asked

"What are your real names?"

"Oh you caught on" the young man said with a sigh "I'm Patrice, I don't like it much, but mom thought it sounded cool."

"I think it's a nice name." Bryn called out.

"Are you okay Minnie" he waited for the older woman to nod he continued, "she's Bryony, I call her Bryn to get back at her. You sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry; it's just that I was coming to see you today, for your brother's birthday"

"It's cool."

They arrived at the river at that time. The children said nothing more, but walked out on to the dock. It seemed that Minnie had just gotten a good look around when they came back put their gear away and loaded up the cooler with fresh fish. When she asked what was wrong they simply replied that they had caught their limit and were going home.

That led to a whole new argument over hunting and fishing laws.

"Hey you two, who'd you, drag home?" A young man, yelled from the barn. He was taller than the others, but just as thin, with long, black, untidy hair held in place with duty white ball cap. He had bright green, almond shaped eyes.

"Take her in and get her a drink."

"Okay" replied the girl as she trotted up the stairs and into the house.

I'm sorry you are?" Minnie turned to see the young man walking up the drive.

"Mivirna McGonagall, I'm here to see Harry." she explained not missing the look of confusion that flashed across the young mans face.

"Why would come here, I'm nobody." It really was more of a statement than a question.

The answer caused more confusion "I'm sorry, I can't really explain without your parents present"

With a sigh Harry removed his hat, pushed his hair back, and said something that blew Minnie away.

You're here to take me away, aren't you? I knew that this would happen, mom always said…" he trailed away.

To his surprise Minnie simply said "yes, but only if you want to go."

This calmed Harry down a lot. Then after dinner the twins, pat and Bryn, sat down and calmly ask the one question that had been on their minds all day. Why was Minnie here? In response she pulled out a letter and gave it to a surprised Harry.

Ten seconds later she was asked one simple question: why England? So she told everyone as much as she could. Harry took the knowledge of his parent's deaths quite well. Add in the fact that Hogwarts ready to take him, and maybe his little cousins\siblings, and he was ready to go.

In fact he asked if they could go now. This was followed by his mother asking what they needed to bring.

"Just your clothing, books, and any thing else you might want with you, but no electronics. They tend to short out around magic. When you are packed I will take you to a place called the Burrow.

"At last" cried their father Nat, "we can get on with the gifts."

Harry received several gifts, including: a poster of the Bobcat football defensive backs, an old piece of parchment (know as the marauders map), and a set of glasses. Autofocus they said. As he put then on they felt… right. He also got a big steamer trunk to pack into.

The next day was the public party for Harry, and then the fair started up.

In all Minnie spent a whole week with the Millers, Bryn had even taken to calling her Auntie. The next Tuesday Minnie took Harry to get his passport.

"Now, these are good till you graduate, alright kid" the witch at the counter told them.

Three days latter Harry "Potter" Miller stood at the gate of the Burrow.

Patrice the boy

Bryony the girl

Patrice, I don't like it much, but mom thought it sounded cool."

"I think it's a nice name." Bryn called out.

"Yah, so much better than Bryony," He shot back.


	4. Chapter 4

a\n I don't own harry or its characters i do claim my ocs hope you like it

Harry miller chap 3

the burrow

Harry looked up to see a pump friendly woman coming up to see the two new arrivals.

"Hello, come in, come in. every things ready for you, Harry you'll be with Ron, just up the stairs."

"Thanks, but…"

"But what dear?"

"I don't want to be a burden."

"Oh."

Molly Weasely looked up to see Professor McGonagall roll her eyes

The Professor excused herself calling over her shoulder, "have fun Harry."

"Well," Holly huffed "let's get you settled in."

Harry found himself sharing a room with a young freckle faced, red haired boy his own age. Ron and Harry found that that they had a lot to talk about. First of all, how could you live in a wizarding family and not fly?

The young American had to explain that he didn't live where you had room to fly. Sure they could ride horses and hippogriffs, but brooms were foreign to him. Then he had to tell of how the hippogriffs were sold off when his father had taken a job with the state and the family moved to Helena. He then spent an hour teaching Ron to pronounce the word 'Helen-ah' not 'Hel-Lena'. They lived out far enough to hide the place but people always stopped by, so the he and the twins had grow up knowing about the magical world, but felt more like muggles than any thing.

Quidditch, or 'sky soccer, mixed with baseball' as the Harry had taken to calling it, turned out to be the most interesting part of their stay. It turned out that with Ron at the hoops and Ginny, his little sister; going for goals they made quite the team. But the greatest surprise was just how fast Harry could pick up the Snitch. Of course he always waited till the others were up before he'd go for it. In fact he liked the post of beater more than any thing.

But Freorge, the Weasely twins, had that called, but hey, he liked the game.

Shopping was hectic, but normal actually. Indeed, only two shops held any surprises.

In Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, harry got into a fight with a blond haired boy, kicked his ass, and spent half an hour teaching him to stand on his own two feet.

Then in Ollivanders wand shop they learned that Harry's wand was related to the one that had taken his parents away, but that didn't bother him. All he said on the matter was "can't be helped" as he walked out the door.

The rest of the day pasted with out incident.


	5. Chapter 5

a\n I don't own harry or its characters i do claim my ocs hope you like it

Harry miller 4

Kings cross platform 9 ¾

"Now then on to the train with you" Molly Weasely finished saying goodbye to her brood and pushed then towards the gleaming locomotive.

"Mrs. Molly" Harry had stated calling her that shortly after coming to visit.

"Yes dear?"

"Thank you, for everything. I'll take good care of Ron" this last part was said hurriedly.

"Take care dear, now go on."

Soon they were settled into an empty compartment, only stopping to pick up a toad Harry found in the hall. Soon they were joined by a blond first year asking for them to hide him.

They had just managed to get him up between the duffels when two more boys burst in.

The new comers were big, ugly, and stupid.

"Oi, you there, where'd he go"

"Who?" Harry asked sweetly.

"That git that just ran in here"

"The only gits I see are right in front of me" Ron replied

"So get out now" Harries green eyes flashed with anger.

The two boys took one more look around then left.

"That was anticlimactic" Ron was the first to say what all three were thinking

"Can I get down now?" as he climbed down he answered the unspoken questions. "Crabbe and Goyle, my dad wants them to look after me. I really don't care for them."

At this he looked around he let out a low moan when his eyes rested on Harry

"Not you again, this is your entire fault, you, you. Ah, I can't think up any thing good."

"What did I do?" really Harry couldn't figure this boy out.

"You gave me a shiner, then you dunked my head in the water barrel, and to top it of you keep saying that 'a real man finds his own way' and 'don't go saying things you don't believe in, just cause your old man wants you to'. Thanks for that by the way."

He lapsed into silence.

"I never did get your name" Harry asked hesitantly.

"oh um, Draco Malfoy"

"well, this is Ron Weasely, and I'm Harry."

"Harry, you mean as in Harry Potter?"

"Yup, so don't tell any one."

"Sure."

"Excuse me," said a girl with bushy brown hair

"Yes?" the whole car asked, then burst into laughter

"I'm sorry, but has any one seen a toad? Neville here seems to have lost his."

This it" Harry held the one they'd found forward

"Trevor!" a pump boy rushed forward

Draco took the initiative, "do you have I seat yet?"

Neville looked around nervously "no."

"Then sit." again the sitting children sang out as one.

"thank you, my name is Hermione Granger." the new girl offered as she sat.

Soon the compartment was filled with laughter.

Hogwarts platform

" first years, first years this way"

Harry and the others followed a rather large man over to a giant lake. He and Draco took one of the offered boats, but before any one else could move towards them, Crabbe and Goyle joined the pair. The trip over was tense to say the least.

At the other side of the lake Harry had never felt so relived to get out of a boat. He and the others followed Hagrid, who had got them of the train, up to the castle. There the first of many surprises awaited him. In the entry hall was none other than 'Auntie Minnie'. He tried to listen to what she had to say but it's hard to pay attention with ghosts flying around. In due time the new first years filed into the dinning hall.

(the sorting, as in the book until harry gets up there didn't want to right it out )

Harry stepped up after hearing his name as the hat came over his eyes, he heard a voice in his mind.

"hum, odd, that is odd, cunning without being a know-it-all; brave without being too foolish; loyal, but knowing that loyalty is earned; and a great destiny, but a desire for simple pleasures. This will be difficult. Where do you wish to go?"

"Gryffindor." The answer came quickly

"Why?"

"It seems… right."

"Good answer."

"Gryffindor!" the hat called out.

As he took his seat he looked over only to see Draco slump over, as if the hope that was keeping him straight up was leaking out. It reminded Harry of a deflating balloon.

That night in the dorms he couldn't help but feel sorry for Draco. But that was the way the cookie crumbled.


	6. Chapter 6

a\n I don't own Harry Potter or Chris LeDoux's songs R&R hope you like it

Harry miller c5

Hogwarts classes

The next morning the professors handed out the weeks schedules. The Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins in the morning, followed by Transfiguration in the after noon. On Tuesday it was morning Charms, then Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. Wednesday had Defense against the Dark Arts classes followed by History of Magic. Thursday Flying with the Slytherins and Astronomy that evening. Friday was devoted to Math's, Sciences, and Conduct classes.

After breakfast Harry and Ron traveled to the dungeons for Potions class. They got lost and had to follow a Hufflepuff name Cedric Diggery to the class room. Professor Snape was not amused to have two Gryffindors interrupt his opening monologue. While the others concocted a simple cleaning potion, Ron and Harry were ordered to make a deaging potion. The fact that it turned out alright both surprised and infuriated the slick professor. But what really got his goat was the singing. The Potter boy just did not shut up. Some thing about capio, Serra (must be a girls name), and 'spilling the life blood of a horse and a man'. Snape didn't like the sound of that, oh well he'd ask McGonagall adout it. For now: "Potter a moment of your time."

"yes professor?

"you were singing." the accusation came out in a low hiss

"yes, it's something I do when I'm in front of a cooking fire, that's all."

Next time sing to your self or pick a better song, understood." The comment left no room for doubt that this was not a question.

"yes sir get it, got it, good."

"Good day potter." Snape dismissed him with his normal low draw.

In Transfiguration Professor McGonagall demonstrated just why she was in charge of the subject. Harry had seen her turn into a cat before, but the rest of the students were floored. Some (Neville) literally. She set them to working on trying to transfigure small objects. At the end of class only Herminie had even I slight change to her tea cup.

Tuesday morning Professor Flitwick hand them working on levitating feathers. Ron was not doing so well, and Harry managed only to burn the tip off. Herminie, however not only had hers up in the air, but she has trying to help Ron. Just about the time that ron was ready to blow his top, Harry made a simple observation. "look just go with it, she might just be right."

"All right lets see you try." Ron spat out

"Wingaurdium leviotza" the feather lifted off the table.

"all right, I'll do it. Wingaurdium leviotza"

Professor Flitwick fell from his high perch, never in all his years had he seen three people be able to levitate objects so quickly.

After lunch the Gryffindors marched out to the green houses. By the time dinner came around they were ready for a shower and a hot meal. The great surprise though was just how naturally Neville seemed to pick up what Professor Sprout was saying. A real green thumb that boy.

Hump Day was in fact the worst of all; it seemed that neither Professors Quarrel nor Binns were all that great. Harry wanted to tell Quarrel to stop stuttering, but he didn't have the heart to say any thing. Binns was even worse; after all he was a ghost. And not like Nearly-Headless Nick either. Nick had I since of humor. Harry couldn't think of any thing more mind numbing than hear that professor drone on about history. And that was his favorite class back home.

Flying was a disaster. Neville was caught in an updraft lifting him high and slamming him down into the turf. As he walked to the infirmary a Slytherin boy picked up what looked to Harry to be a large red marble.

"Hey look! That clod dropped this."

Harry couldn't help it, he yelled out "Hey give me that, I'll take it up to him."

"no way, if you want it your going to have to go get it." With that the boy passed the marble to another, flying, Slytherin. Without stopping to think Harry lifted off and found himself face to face with Draco Malfoy.

"Give it here and no one gets hurt"

"I can't do that" the blond yelled out defiantly. In a lower voice he added "their watching me. I can't just give it to you. I'll though it to your side." Draco pleaded, then in a loud voice cried out "So, catch!"

Harry dove and caught the marble, pulling up just before he hit the grass.

"Potter, come with me, now!"

Only two people could strike fear into Harries heart, and mom was is Helena. Professor McGonagall marched over, grasped Harries arm and pulled him towards the castle. She only stopped once, to call out a boy named Oliver Wood out of Charms. At her office she turned a let out a laugh.

"I saw it all Harry, so I know that both you and Mr. Malfoy were goaded into that whole affair. Neither of you will be punished, but Mr. McLean will not be so fortunate. Now Mr. Wood here is the captain of the Quidditch team for Gryffindor. I would like it if you Harry played seeker for us. I can bend the rules somewhat, to make so you can play. So what do you think?"

"I need a broom, but other than that I good. When's practice?"

"This Saturday 1:00 pm"

"Sounds good, I'll hook on to Freorge and see you Saturday."

The rest of his classes passed with out incident. Saturdays practice went smoothly, with only the standard 'getting to know you" hick ups. The fact that the Weasely twins put in a good word for him helped immensity. All in all when Sunday came around Harry was ready to chill for the day


	7. Chapter 7

Its short I know but I had to get it in. tell me witch scenes you want me to write, more songs (maybe) later. I thought that Ron needed to be the hero. And I wanted to try this differently I don't on hp or any thing else that I'm using as fodder

Right now I'm thinking of just skipping to the end, but I want a scene with the mirror

Harry miller 6

Hogwarts magical beasts

Harry sat with Ron by the side of the lake, soaking up some sun. He was getting board fast. It wasn't so bad; they'd finished their home work right before the lunch bell. Now it seemed like, like there was no way of having fun. Ron had suggested that the go bug Herminie, but Harry figured that she would kill them. Suddenly, he noticed the big man, Hagrid, walking to his hut.

"Come on, I've got an idea."

"Snunkkkkkkk" Ron was out like a log. Oh well.

He walked over, knocked on the door, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Finally Hagrid came around the hut.

"What are you doing here, 'arry?"

"I came to see what you're up to."

"Why?"

"I was board. Need a hand with anything?"

"What do you know 'bout hippogriffs?"

"Back when we live in the country we had a small herd. Then dad got hired by M.L.I.F.T. and we had to sale the herd."

"Oh, well, then, Buckbeak needs brushed out, can you do that for me?"

"Sure"

At dinner he made a point to tell Ron what he'd done. Next Sunday Ron went and helped Harry with chores. Over the next two months they helped Hagrid, learning many things that the older students never would have believed. They hunted with the centaurs, fed the threstels, and even met Aralog. The giant spider freaked Ron out like Harry couldn't believe.

The morning of Halloween, Ron did something that made Everyone, even Harry, thought that he was dunce. He and Herminie had fought on and off since the first day of class. This time he went too far. Calling her a 'know-it-all-freak' touched a nerve. She stormed out and was not seen at any classes or meals. When he asked, all Hanna would tell him was that she was crying in the first floor girls' room, and wouldn't come out until Ron apologized.

"Troll! Troll! Troll in the dungeons! I thought you should know." With that Professor

Quarrel collapsed onto the floor.

"All students to the dorm rooms now. stay there until your head of house come to let you out. Now go!" McGonagall's voice had some lift to it.

Ron was joining the others on the way to tower when Harry pulled him aside.

"We need to get Herminie."

"What, why?"

"She wont come out till you make things right."

"So, we'll tell McGonagall."

"No, we'll take McGonagall."

Quickly pulling the Transfiguration Professor over, they took off, explaining as they went.

A high pitched scream lent them speed. When they got to Herminie she was in a corner, waiting for the final blow. A blow that never came.

"Harry disarm it, professor cover us."

For some reason they did exactly what Ron called out. Harry sent the trolls club flying while McGonagall blasted away. Her spells seemed to have no affect, but it kept the trolls attention. Ron took his chance, he ran over, picked up Herminie, and sprinted for the door. McGonagall and Harry followed covering the retreat. As they exited harry threw the latch.

"So, what do I do with this thing?" he asked pointing the club.

"Well, ah, Herminie I'm sorry."

"What?"

"I'm sorry about what I said before."

"That's alright" she said snuggling up to him.

"You kids should get back to the dorms; I'll watch this, send any teachers to see me."

"Yes, Professor"

Soon Herminie joined them at Hagrids; they slowly built a strong friendship.

On one of the three friends 'patrols' around the forest Harry found something that turned his gut. A unicorn killed and left there to rot. The blood had been sucked out. How could someone do that, to kill and only take the blood? Now don't get the boy wrong, he had nothing against hunting, but this was worse. This was poaching.

The 'rangers of the wild woods' as they'd taken to calling themselves, stepped up the patrols, set traps, and asked questions. It was after Christmas before they found the culprit. The hooded figure had tried to attack, but they repelled it with a hail of arrows. Harry had taught his friends to shoot, and had built them bows. Over the next few months the attacks stopped, by the end of the term all was well.


	8. Chapter 8

Don't own any thing here. I decided to back up some and deal with Christmas vacation some what.

The mirror of erased was something I had to put in here

Harry miller 7

Hogwarts mirror/Christmas

Dec 25 Gryffindor Tower

"Wake up you!"

Harry sat up and saw a blurry red topped haze.

"Whos ere?" he asked not quite awake.

A soft scratchy red thing came over and covered his head.

"All right, all right, just hold on."

He reached over and on the second try managed to find his glasses. Looking up he saw Ron sitting on a pile of gifts.

"Hay, what's this thing?" Ron asked holding up a long thin tapered poll, tipped with strange bone.

"It's a bow, I made it myself. I'll show you how to shoot it later today."

"Did 'Minie get one as well?"

"Well, she got something similar, I sort of made her a cross bow. We'll shoot that afterwards."

"Oh, ok."

"So why do I have a sweeter with a big H on it."

"Oh, mum knits those every year, it's nice and warm though."

"Cool," and with that they tore into the bright parcels.

Herminie burst in as harry finished with his last present.

"What were you thinking, giving me that thing? I hope you know what you're doing."

"I was thinking that we'd take them on patrol. If you want we can take them out and leave them at Hagrids."

"Oh."

"But don't worry, I'll show you how shoot later."

"But don't you think this thing is dangerous?"

"Not if you learn to use it right."

Harries last package was a dark mahogany box; he put this in his trunk after taking a peek. Ron and Herminie raised their eyebrows. (a\n don't worry you'll see it later)

"Something for later, Dad sent it." This was all the boy would say.

With that the three friends headed for breakfast, then out to a clearing to practice with the bows.

That night they trudged up to the dorms, tired but elated at the day's activities. On the way up footsteps rang out behind them. Ron ducked into an unlocked classroom, signaling as he went.

"I know what you've been up to professor." the low drawl of the trio's least favorite teacher entered their ears.

"Bu-u-ut y-you can't know!"

"Do not under estimate me; I will have what I want. It's only a matter of time." The conversation moved off until nothing could be heard.

"Oi, you lot look at this," Ron called out

As the others turned they saw a large free standing mirror. Written on top were the words

Esired

Epoh tsednof staeh eht uoy wohs I

"What is this thing?" Herminie asked to no one in particular.

Harry replied "I think it; well it shows you your greatest dream."

"And how do you know that?"

"have you ever tried to read Garfield upside-down? Let me tell you it a dozy."

"What do you see, mate?"

"I see: Pat and Bryn, here at Hogwarts, you and 'Minie are sitting with me, dads up at professors table, moms chatting up Aunt Minnie. Everyone's happy, but who are they, those two?"

"What two? I don't think we can see your wish." Herminie pointed out.

"I swear that bloke looks just like me, and his…wife? has my eyes."

"Maybe they're the Potters?"

"Herminie, that's deep. What do you see?"

Well I see two young men laughing beside me, and we have special badges, Ron and I are prefects, Harries captain of the Quidditch team. I'm introducing you both to my parents…."

"What else?' Harry couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice.

"No, I don't think you get to hear that, sorry boys."

"Tease."

"All right then, what do you see Ronald?"

"I see me; I don't look any different, taller maybe. I have the house cup and the Quidditch cup on the mantle. I'm head boy, and hot. I have loads of gold. Ok, then, it's a lot different."

"awwwn, lets get to bed, next thing you know Filch will be looking for us."

As Harry turned to leave he felt a soft thud, as if he had backed into a roll of carpeting. Seeing the looks on his friend's faces, he took the opportunity to say on of the many one-liners one his list of things to say.

"He's right behind me isn't he?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I am. And you and your two lackeys are in a whole heap of trouble."

Dun dun dun….

Planning two more chapters before I end it. thanks for reading. The reviews were nice, thank you


	9. Chapter 9

I'm just going to skip to the end were Quarrel and Harry fight. Enjoy

Please review, I don't own hp

Harry miller 8

Hogwarts in the final chamber

Harry walked in not knowing what to expect. There was nothing he could do to change that now. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a mahogany case, opened it flipped the switch, and slipped it back in. he set the bag down and turned the corner.

"So Mr. Potter, what are you doing here at this time of night?" the voice was warm, strong. Harry turned and looked into the face of professor Quarrel.

"You lost the stutter. I never liked that stutter, it always sounded forced."

"Perhaps you can help me then, I can't seem to find the stone."

"Like id help you, all I need to do is keep you here until the staff comes to take care of you. If you don't mind I'm going to stay right here. And you're not going anywhere."

"Is that what you think? I know were it is, I just haven't figured out the way to get it out."

With that he moved over to the wall. "See this; this mirror holds the secret to getting my hands on the Philosophers Stone. But all I see is he handing it to my master. I've been down here before, yes at Halloween I made it down here. But I never could figure this out. So I decided that I needed someone young, incent, naïve. Then I chose to use you. Get me the Stone or I will kill your friends, your family, and any one you care for."

"Answer me something first, why? Why are you doing this?"

"Show him." Hissed a voice of pure evil.

"But Master, are you sure?"

"Fool, do not question me."

"Yes Master."

Quarrel began to undo his turban. As the fabric fell to the ground Harry could see a snakelike face.

"God that's ugly. You should see Madam Pomfrey about that."

"Harry Potter, we meet again. I haven't seen you in ten years. You're as disrespectful as your father."

"Maybe Voldimort, you should do something to gain my respect. And I don't mean killing more victims. Really had you been smart you would have seen that there are people in this world who don't bow down to evil."

"There is no evil, there is no good, there is only power."

"So says the murderer. But I'll prove you wrong. I will stop you from getting the Stone and you can buzz off like the insect you are."

"Why you little…" With that harry was pushed in front of the mirror. As His eyes scanned the watery surface he saw himself destroy the Stone, making sure that no one would ever use it.

"No, what have you done. You've ruined it, you've ruined it all."

Quarrel launched himself at Harry, trying for the neck. Harry fell back clawing at the professors hands. Hearing the man scream out, "I can't, it hurts, I can't touch him," Harry knew what he had to do. Reaching up, he grabbed Quarrels face, and held on until he passed out.

He awoke with a start. Was it all a dream? Why was he in the infirmary?

"I can assure you that what you did was no dream. What you did was quite brave. You not only defeated all my safeguards, you forced Voldimort to flee, and you destroyed the Stone."

"How?" he asked reaching for his glasses. As he put them on he looked into the beaming face of the Head-master.

When you looked at the mirror, the thing you wanted most in the world was not to use the Stone, but to destroy it. The mirror responded to this. But don't worry, compared to what would have happened this is a small price to pay. I know the Nickolas will be relieved. He always said he was looking for a way to eradicate the threat it posed, now you've done it for him, and he can die in piece."

"Won't he be scared, of dying?"

"No, to the properly prepared mind, death is merely the beginning of a new journey."

"Oh, well why couldn't Voldimort touch me? It hurt him like…"

"That is different. You see sometimes magic acts in unusual ways, spells rebound. The night he gave you that scar, your mothers love saved you. That love acts as shield. Now Harry, Lord Voldimort has never known love."

"Look, Professor, I don't think you're giving me whole story. But I need to sleep. I have a feeling that this is going to happen again. Before then I hope you can tell me everything."

"Good night, Harry, though, I must say I was surprised with one thing."

"Ummm?"

"Where did you get that recording device, it was quite odd."

"Dad sent it for my lectures. I thought that if you had a taped confession it would help prove that someone was down there."

"Good night, again Harry"

Kings Cross was coming up soon. None of the trio knew what to say. Ron chose to break the ice.

"Look, um, if you want I can ask mum if you can stay with us. That way you don't have to go back to Montana."

"And what am I going to do, hum?"

"Oh 'Minie, don't give me that. Mum already said you can come and stay over for as long as you want."

Harry sighed, "Thanks for the invite, but I really want to see Pat and Bryn. I hope they enroll at Hogwarts next year."

"What do you mean, mate?"

"They got their letters last weak, sent me an owl the next day."

"Was it that white one?"

"Yup, Bryn named her Hedwig."

As they left the train one party seemed draw the eye. The majority had bright red hair, but two burnets and a golden blond Mixed in with them.

"Mom, Dad, Patrice, Bryony, what are you doing here? I thought I was flying home…"

"Dear, this is home now."

"Wha…" Harry couldn't figure out what his mother was saying.

"Your father got a teaching job at Hogwarts. Apparently one of the Professors died…"

"Oh well, ah, I can, ah…"

"…sixty years ago."

"So wait, Dads teaching….

"History of magic, yes."

Ron couldn't help but laugh at his friends face.

"We moved into the best place, its right next to Ginny's place." Bryn exclaimed as she glomped her brother.

"Hey that means were neighbors! Ron this is great!"

"Let's go get you settled in."

"Alright dad that sounds good."


End file.
